<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455391">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2AM (Band), 2PM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, He's actually a softie, Height Differences, Jo Kwon-centric, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Stoic Taecyeon, Taecyeon-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, but don't worry, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Kwon/Ok Taecyeon, Jo Kwon/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:24 PM</strong>
</p><p>"You're home late again."</p><p>Jokwon flinched slightly when heard his roommate Taecyeon's voice."Sorry."He apologized."I had to stay after class again.The professor wanted to talk to me about something."All he got was a slight hum in response.<em>Not really one for conversation is he?</em>Jokwon wondered.<em>If wasn't he even gonna respond why did he even bother asking me about it?"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>